TSSTV
by Fisk4President
Summary: Complete awesomeness of a talk show featuring all of your favorite TSS characters
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Secret Saturdays.**

************************************************************************

Program start. Open to studio with two chairs and a glass coffee table. A boy, about 14, with medium length brown hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt and a black hoodie with barbed wire printed on it.

Kid: "Hello! Welcome to TSS TV. I'm your host, Nico. We have a great show for you tonight. Our special guest tonight is Zak Saturday! (applause) Okay. Let's bring him out. Zak? (Nico walks over to curtain) Where the heck is he?

Zak: "Over here, Nico!" (Zak's standing on the other side of the room in a black suit and a fedora.

Nico: Hey Zak, what are you doing? (Suddenly, the lights went out. A bunch of guys in black suits and fedoras surrounded him. Bullet shots went through the one in front of Zak. All the lights hit Zak.)

Zak: "The way she came into the place I knew right then and there, there was something different about this girl. The way she moved her hair, her face, her eyes, her lines, divinity in motion. As she stalked the room, I could feel the aura of her presence. every head turned, feeling passion and lust. The girl was persuasive, the girl I could not trust. The girl was bad, the girl was dangerous."

Nico: "Oh yeah? Check me out!" (Lights hit Nico, who is now also surrounded by people in suits and fedoras. He was wearing a white suit and a fedora.)

"Aow! As he came into the window, it was the sound of, a crescendo. He came into her apartment, he left the bloodstains on the carpet. She ran underneath the table, he could see she was unable. So she ran into the bedroom, she was struck down, it was her doom."

Zak: "She's so dangerous. The girl is so dangerous. Take away my money, throw away my time. You can call me honey, but you're no damn good for me."

Nico: "Annie are you okay? can you tell us that you're okay? There's a sign in the window that he struck you- a crescendo Annie? He came into your apartment, he left the bloodstains on the carpet. Then you ran into the bedroom, it was your doom."

Zak: "Dangerous. The girl is so dangerous. I have to pray to God, 'cause I know how lust can blind. It's a passion in my soul, but you're no damn lover friend of mine."

Nico: "You've been hit by, you've been hit by, a smooth criminal." (45 degree lean.)

(applause)

Zak: Thanks!

Nico: Now people, vote on your favorite. Who won. You need to tell us. I will tally up the votes. Send any questions along with your vote to us via the review button below. See you next time on TSS TV!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

************************************************************************

Open to studio set. Nico is sitting on the couch. He's wearing a grey shirt, military jacket and jeans that are tattered and covered in blood.

Nico: "Hello, people. As you may notice, I'm covered in claw marks and blood. You may notice that there is also paw prints all over the wall. You see, after our last show ended, Zak and I got into a fight. Unfortunately, he flung some messed up cryptid cat thing, I could care less what it's called. That should explain the claw marks. Now for the paw prints. Those would be mine. Yes. I can turn into a wolf. Deal with it. I have nothing else to talk about unless some of you people tell me what to do. You can do whatever you want to any TSS character. So review and tell me what to do! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

************************************************************************

Open to studio, all fixed up, and Nico sitting on the couch wearing a white shirt, sequin Motown 25 MJ glove on his left hand, and jeans.

Nico: "Hello people! I'm Nico. And this is TSSTV. I just got some requests from our fans. I will read them and make them happen." (Lifts up stack of notes). Okay, let's see. This one is from Kitten96. (Reads note) So, you want us to have Zak and Wadi make out with each other in front of Zak's parents without stopping for 5 minutes? I'll get back to that. Now here's one from Logan the Awesome. (Reads note) Okay, for the fudge muffin and feet in subs and smelling stuff, all I have to say is; WTF? Hmmm, me kiss someone. I'll get back to that one. Lock Wadi and Zak in a closet for an hour with a hidden camera. Also, get Komodo to shave Fisk's fur clean off. I have an idea that will work for all of us. We are going to put Zak and Wadi in a closet with a hidden camera. Zak will be unaware of the camera. His parents will be watching what's happening along with the rest of us. If they make out, Komodo will shave Fisk, and we'll throw all of the fur on Zak and Wadi. Now for me kissing someone; if they don't make out, then I make out with Wadi. So let's hope Zak makes out 'cause a really, really don't wanna make out with Wadi. And for you girls out there; I'm single. Now to the show. (Grabs Zak and Wadi and throws them in a closet.) "One, two, three, four, five." (Turns on camera. Image shows up of Wadi and Zak making out.) "That was fast. What do you have to say about this, Saturdays?"

Doc: "He's grounded."

Drew: "Oh definitely."

Nico: "Komodo, if you will." (Komodo shaves Fisk. Nico collects fur, opens the closet, and throws the fur at Zak and Wadi.)

Zak: "Not cool, man!"

Wadi: "Ugh! I'm leaving!"

Zak: "Wadi! Wait!"

Nico: "Well, that's it! Goodbye folks. See you next time on TSSTV. Don't forget to get better ideas in. This was kinda lame. We need better stuff, people!"


End file.
